


Insanity

by Septic_Rhack_Iplier



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye (freeform), Blowjobs, Darkiplier (freeform), Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Smut, at the end, bottom dark, club setting, exhibition kink, had this in my brain for a while so here, how does one tag, idk man, ish, top anti, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Rhack_Iplier/pseuds/Septic_Rhack_Iplier
Summary: Dark convinces Anti to come to a new club in town by practically dragging him there, and Anti gets a taste of a life he never ventured into, Only to realize it was something he was completely missing out on...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya peeps! I had this fic in a journal for a while now and decided to edit it and see how people like it :D  
> Since Jack did the whole Antisepiceye thing last Halloween it completely blew me away and I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head... comments, opinions, and anything else appreciated!
> 
> I did write this while listening to a song called INSaNiTY by CircusP-Lucid , very good song so I do recommend if you wanna get more of a feel for that club-ish setting, anyways  
> Enjoy!

"Dark, t'is is the worst idea you've ever had, and _that's_ _saying_ something..." Anti joked as Dark dragged him past the bouncer into the newest club on the block. The music was baring some dance remix of a pop song neither of them had heard, or could even distinguish over the thumping of the base that vibrated through their chests. It was almost deafening as they walked, and Anti made sure to grip Dark's hand tight so they wouldn't get separated in the thrall of people on the floor. There were people dancing in every corner of this place, and the stench of alcohol filled Anti's nose as he inhaled. 

"What're we even doing here?!" He practically had to yell even though Dark was just in front of him. His eyes softly glowed a vibrant green with confusion, the stone lights from the DJ's station making them look unearthly. Quite right, actually. 

"Having fun!" Dark yelled back. He pulled Anto further into what seemed like the depths of hell with the lights changing to a crimson red as the next song began. They ended up at a more sensual and quiet part of the club once they went through a set of doors next to the crowded bar. The two were cloaked in gradually changing lights from red, to blue, to green, to a deep purple then back again. Dark's vibrant hair changed with the lights, seemingly even more sexy to Anti in this lighting. He stopped in his tracks to gaze at his lover, who was glancing around the new setting. Dark wore a dark red satin button down and tight grey jeans that accentuated his ass like no other in Anti's opinion. Being only in his, well "Jack's" iconic blue hoodie and a darker pair of jeans felt a tad under-dressed, but earlier Dark had said it didn't really matter. Caught up in his mind, Anti hadn't noticed Dark had turned around and saw Anti practically undressing him with his eyes. He just smirked and flashed Anti a red glow in his eyes with a wink, and continued to walk Anti to God knows where. By the time Anti had fully taken in his surroundings, they had reached a section of booths that made his breath catch in his throat. The music was not nearly as loud as it was in the other portion of the club, but he realized why immediately. There were men against other men, men and women, women with women, all gyrating against each other in their respective groups. Some glanced over to the two new additions to the space, but ultimately went back to their partners, or multiple partners. They were all murmuring to each other as they continued with themselves, and the quite thrum of the music made the scene all the more intense. 

 _'This is an exhibitioners club'_ Anti thought belatedly. He had never been to one, nor did he ever think this would be one of his lover's kinks in the two years they had been together. Dark pushed Anti into a booth of their own to get Anti to snap put of whatever realizations he had come to, and Anti flushed deeply. Seeing Dark tower over top of him while removing his own shirt made blood rush south and his jeans began to feel a bit uncomfortable. 

"Dark," He spoke, his accent thickening along with his arousal," What're ya doin'..." Dark didn't respond immediately, just settled himself on Anti's lap, legs pressed either side of Anti's hips. His hands wound themselves around Anti's neck, and Anti gripped Dark's waist as an anchor. 

"Just having some _fun_." He replied sensually into Anti's ear with that sultry voice of his. He pulled back and connected their lips in a kiss that escalated quickly. Dark's fingers tangled themselves in the fool of green atop Anti's head, pulling it to the side to deepen the kiss. Anti grinded his hips up against Dark's in search of some kind of friction, their kiss becoming breathy and uncoordinated as they fell into a type of unrestricted lust. Only needing their partner to satiate the burning low in their abdomens. As they continued, Dark reached down and hastily unbuckled and unzipped Anti's trousers. The thought of everyone's eyes who surrounded them on the heated mess they became made Anti's chest flush with want and he started to remove his own sweatshirt. Once it was gone, he fit his fingers under the waistband of Dark's jeans and boxers, silently asking. Dark got up and tried, _tried_ mind you, to teasingly remove his clothes in a sort of strip tease. Anti chucked to himself and gazed at Dark with hooded eyes as he watched his lover peel off layer by layer until he got to his boxers. Dark resituated himself on Anti and leaned back with his hands holding onto Anti's shoulders. He lowered his head and flexed his hips up, creating one of the sexiest poses Anti had witnessed Dark make. "Are you going to make me _yours_ in front of all these people? Hm? I could _easily_ introduce myself to anyone hand have them fuck me into next week... Are you gonna teach me _who I belong to?"_ The teasing nature of Dark's voice sent an unrestricted thrill down his spine and straight to his erection. 

"I'm gonna fuck t'e bloody _daylights_ outta ya, Dark..." Anti surged up and brought their mouths together in lust-fueled passion and pulled his jeans and boxers down mid-thigh, enough to get his cock out for him to stroke at as he commanded, "Knees, **now**." 

Dark slipped off his lap and into the space between Anti's legs, running his hands up and down the tops of Anti's thighs while keeping their eyes connected. Anti's right hand pet over the side of Dark's face, caressing him while also gently pulling him closer.

" **Suck**." His voice now with a deep and gravely undertone as he started to get even more worked up b the sight of his partner between his legs. Dark immediately brought his head to the tip of Anti's cock, running his lips around the slit with just the slighted bit of his tongue. Anti had moved his hands to grip at the booth cushions, letting Dark do most of the work. He thrust his hips up a bit as a way of saying 'get on with it', and Dark took almost his entire length in one go. His head flew back, nad he dug his teeth into his bottom lip as Dark started a punishing pace, quickly bobbing his head up and down, one hand running over Anti's chest and the other fisting at his own cock through his tight boxers. Anti lifted his head to look around after he let out a particularly loud moan when Dark started to massage his balls as he took all of Anti into his mouth. Anti noticed multiple people staring at their activities, while still trying to continue with their own. In a surge of possessiveness, Anti gripped Dark's red locks in a vice and thrust into his mouth with abandon, quickly nearing the ultimate precipice. His throat was tight and warm and with every thrust he glanced around to make sure everyone else knew he was taken. Each new person who he made eye contact with sent a thrill towards his cock with the knowledge that these people **_knew_**. They _knew_ about the two without knowing their alternate, more tame Internet personalities and it made Anti jerk both of his hands up to grasp and pull Dark's head closer.

With one loud moan from Dark that surrounded and vibrated through his length, Anti threw his head back and came almost violently down Dark's throat. A surge of green flooded his veins that were visible through the stress, and he shut his eyes when they flashed too brightly as a result of the overwhelming pleasure. His chest heaved and started to twitch when Dark continued to suck, licking up what had escaped his mouth and ran down the side. Through the haze of his orgasm, Anti looked down at Dark and flushed proudly at the debouched look on his face. There was come dripping down his chin, his eyes were glowing a faint red, and his chest was almost as flushed as his face. Anti looked further down to there Dark's one had rested over the decreasing buldge in his underwear, and the visible damp spot from where he had apparently came as well. 

"Jesus fuckin' Christ almighty, Dark..." Anti gushed out once he had somewhat regained his breath. 

"Yeah, guessin' this sort of thing did it for you as well, huh." Dark smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as they stood up and collected their clothing. Anti pulled Dark into a slow, deeply passionate kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck and waist. They broke apart and stared into each other's dimming eyes for a few moments, just _feeling_ everything around them and soaking it up. 

"We're definitely doin' t'is sorta t'ing again, and you can't convince me ot'erwise, Darkimoo." Anti smirked and walked past Dark to where his hoodie was thrown. 

"Oh I'll agree to anything like this again Leprechaun." 

They acquired the last of their clothing and walked out of the bar after grabbing a few drinks. Dark's arm was around Anti's shoulder, Anti's arm around Dark's waist, joking and goofing around about how magnificent of an experience that was for the two of them as they meandered home. The cool night air did wonders on their heated skin, the full moon at the perfect height to illuminate the sidewalk for them. 


End file.
